Simon Doonan
Simon Doonan is the main antagonist of 1996 Titanic mini series. He is portrayed by Tim Curry who voices Professor Calamitous in Jimmy Neutron and is also known for portraying Pennywise the Dancing Clown and Hexxus. Character info Crewman Simon Doonan befriends Jamie Perse a fellow criminal who steal a ticket to board Titanic On the night of Titanic's sinking Doonan rapes and abuses Aase causing her causing her to lose her faith and free will to live. Jamie confronts Doonan in his stateroom where he gives him Dimond Tierra and he puts the gold he stole in a bag Doonan is ready to board a lifeboat by disguising himself as a woman since were not allowed by officers to board a lifeboat but Jamie objects on going since they would be taking spots from women and children. Doonan responds, "some poor cows and their matey kids down in steerage will never know the diffrence" and refuses to help Jamie help the steerage passengers escape by making discrimination comments against them Jamie is disgusted and angered by his comments and finally realizes his true nature and in fact he has raped Aase. Jamie punches hims and Doonan falls into the bed Jamie demands to know what Doonan did to her Doonan retorts by gaining the upper hand and pinning him to the wall and states that she was beggin for it and continues to assault him before kicking him and saying "your going down with the ship" Jamie retorts by saying if that happens he wont be needing no tierra as Jamie leaves his room doonan shouts "save yourself boy, save yourself". When Titanic begins to sink Jamie has Aase get into Isabelle's lifeboat unknown to Jamie, Aase, and Isabelle Doonan sneaks on to Isabelle and Aase's lifeboat by disguising himself ad an old woman since men were not allowed to board a lifeboat. Later after the Titanic sinks one of the women named Aase begs Fifth Officer Harold Lowe to go back and help dying passengers in the freezing water and reveals himself to the passengers in the lifeboat. Aase attempts to fight Doonan she call him and animal and tries to knock him of the lifeboat however he gets the upper hand and throws her off the lifeboat he then pulls out a gun and orders the passenger in the lifeboat to sit down otherwise he will shoot them Isabelle tells him animals like him wouldn't do this to their own kind. She and Officer Lowe attempt to rescue Aase from the freezing water by having her reach the oar of the boat when her order them to sit down again Officer Lowe snaps at him hitting by whacking him with an oar causing Doonan to snap his neck and fall back into the water killing him. Doonan's dead body is then shown floating in the freezing water with money floating around him. As a Result of being thrown in the ice cold water by Doonan Aase suffers from mild hypothermia and is taken to the hospital aboard Carpathia. Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fighter Category:Rapists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Gunmen Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Drowners Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Kidnapper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Liars Category:Rich Villains